Quinn and Rashel: Who Are These People?
by Accailia
Summary: Sequel to Quinn and Rashel: What Happens Next? Quinn and Rashel are sent of on a six month long mission. What will happen on their return? Rated T for Language and Content.


Quinn and Rashel: Who Are These People?

Sequel to Quinn and Rashel: What Happens Next? Quinn and Rashel are sent of on a six month long mission. What will happen on their return? Rated T for Language and Content.

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who reviewed Quinn and Rashel: What Happens Next? So, this is the sequel you have been waiting for. It shouldn't be as long as the other story, but who knows, stories take their own path, for example in my previous story, I never expected Quinn and Rashel to go to a Casino in Vegas, until I wrote it. But enough about me, the story awaits. So without further ado… Enjoy =)**

***Disclaimer* If I owned Night World, I would have made L. J. Smith publish Strange Fate by now (I'm not going to ay I would have published it myself, as I could never write to her standard.) So L. J. Smith owns Night World, and I do not.**

**Also, anything in italics is mind speak =)**

**The first chapter takes place after Soulmate, so Quinn and Rashel have already met Lady Hannah; it also takes place just before the last chapter of Huntress, after Jez is weak but alive and awake.**

"I need people who will stand against attacks."

"I need someone who will put the safety of others before themselves."

"I need them to be committed."

"I need them to be tough, the more violent the past the better."

Lord Thierry nodded, the perfect couple's names flashing through his head. He looked over to his soulmate, and she nodded, knowing the perfect couple.

"Lastly, I need them to be Soulmates."

Lord Thierry nodded, and Lady Hannah said, "I think we have the perfect couple." Thierry then hit a button, and the TV turned on to a hidden camera that was placed in one of the rooms. This camera showed a young couple sparring. The girl looked about seventeen. She was wearing a black tank top, and a pair of tight fitting cotton trousers. Her hair was tied up into a high pony, and it didn't quite touch her shoulders. (**A/N: ****That ****may ****not ****seem ****important, ****but ****it ****really ****is ****later ****on!**) The boy looked eighteen, but he also had the traits of a vampire, so you could never be sure. He was wearing a black pair of jeans, and a black vest. It all looked calm, until Thierry turned the sound on. "Come on! You can hit harder than that!"

"Don't tempt me!"

"What? The Cat afraid to do her worst?" It then turned rather ugly, with the girl performing a roundhouse kick, hitting him square on the nose, surely breaking it, but it then healed due to the fact that he was a vampire. But the guest in the mansion ignored it, as something the boy had said had stuck in his mind. "The Cat?" He questioned. Thierry nodded, before adding, "Yes. The Cat and her soulmate moved here just under six months ago." The guest looked back to the screen, and saw that they were fighting rather aggressively for soulmates. The visitor decided to voice his thoughts. "Are they not fighting aggressively for soulmates?" He asked. "For normal soulmates, yes. But for these two, this is just a mild session. It will get a lot worse in a few hours." Lady Hannah replied. "Wait, a few hours?" The guest questioned. "Yes, they usually train for four or more hours at a time." Lord Thierry answered. "I see." The guest said. He then turned to his watch. "I must be off, as it is visiting hours in the hospital, or what ever you wish to call it. The two you showed me are perfect." Thierry and Hannah nodded. The guest stood, bowed to the Lord and Lady, and left.

As soon as Thierry was sure he had been escorted out of the building safely, He turned on the microphone. "Quinn and Rashel. Report to my study immediately." He watched on the screen as the two sighed and made their way out of the training room. He then re-hit the button, before the two got there.

Once Quinn and Rashel were there, they knocked on the study door. _What __do __you __think __he __wants __from __us __now? _Rashel asked. Quinn shrugged, before the door opened, and they were ushered in by Lady Hannah. "Sit down, shut up and listen up." Thierry said. "You have just been requested for a top secret mission. No one outside of the people in this mansion must know of it." Quinn and Rashel nodded, before the Lord proceeded. "You are going to protect a Wild powers family. It will be a six month mission, and you will have no contact to this mansion, unless it is in the form of Lupe or Nilsson. You must protect them with all you have, and when the six months are up, you may return. Once your time is up, you will hand over to three Circle DayBreak members. Do you understand, and do you accept." Without a moment's hesitation, the two heads nodded. "Good. Go pack your bags, you leave in the morning." Thierry said. Quinn and Rashel stood up, and left. Thierry rubbed his temples. _Do __you __think __that __they __will __succeed? _He asked his soulmate.

_I have complete faith in them._

**A/N: First chap complete. Short and sweet beginning just like Q&R: WHT? (Quinn and Rashel: What Happens Next?) BTW I will refer to that a lot, so if you don't get any of this story, I suggest you read the other one. I like this chap, but I'm looking forward to the next one ALOT! BTW the only reason I am getting my chaps done quicker is because I'm ill. Sorry it took me so long to post. Hope you enjoy =) Review =)**


End file.
